parralel universe
by kittycat 'ily
Summary: Raimundo kim clay and omi all go to seethere parallel selves or who they are on the inside kims a stuck up snob, rai's a cheerleader with a crush and lots of strange friends, omi's a bad boy with drug addictions, and clays a jock. will the monks like them
1. rais parralel

This story is set 2 years after the monks leave the temple.

Raimundo was sitting in his room at the Pedrosa household listening to his older sisters fight over the curling iron, when a hole riped into his wall. Out of the hole walked his three best friends Kimiko, Clay, and Omi. As he looked them over wondering why they were here Kimiko walked over to him.

"rai my papa made this new game where we can see our well…..how should I put this….hmmm….opposite selves or who we are on the inside……. yeah that's what he said who we are on the inside." she said, "we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Rai thought it over and said "Sure I would love to."

Okay then come on they all said to him and soon he found himself in front of a large highschool where a girl with brown hair and green eyes was talking to what looked like catnappe.

"I know he's sooo cute and we would make the perfect couple just like you and Chase do Ashley!!!" squelled the overly happy girl.

"I know Ri-ri you and bailey would be hot, hot, hot. Not to mention you're the head cheerleader and kimiko so kicked you out of her flat for no reason then bailey so broke the chain with her. Wait why did she kick you out again?" said Ashley

Putting her head up and putting on her best preppy girl face and mustering up the squeakiest voice she could she said "Riley Jane Pedrosa you do not and I repeat do not walk around MY flat in those paints so GET OUT!!!!!!"

Realization hits rai and he realizes he's a girl and a cheerleader with the hugest crush on clay at that. He shudders at the thought.

Suddenly a red head pulls up in a black convertible and so called Riley screams Jackie in delight and Rai realizes not only is he friends with chase, and catnappe but Jack as well. Soon a girl with red hair and green eyes comes out and greets all of them warmingly.

"Wuya you will not believe it but I am so staying in your flat with you guys cause kims such a bitch." Said Riley

"We'd love to have you at our flat Riley after all you are our best friend and Jackie was just gonna take us shopping so you have money right?" asked Wuya

"O f course I do."

"Good so hop in and we'll go"

"Kim I wanna go I can't stand to see my girly self walking around with the likes of them."

"okay rai we'll go"

Soon they were taken back to raqis and they bid rai goodbye telling him they'd see him tomorrow.

* * *

Hey raimundo's sexy here and I know lots of people flame my other story bad dream or is it because rai gets preggo even though it's not rai so flame this all you like but there is no problems with this story just give me some ideas for next chap plz!!!! I am begging you!!!!!!XD LUV YA ALL!!!!!!


	2. kims parrallel and a little bit of clay

Hey raimundo's sexy here with the next chapter today since no one gave me any ideas we will see kim……and I don't want no complaints

The next day the monks all came over to rais again.

"okay who we seein today kim?'" asks rai politely

"today we are gonna see why I kicked you as in riley out"

"kay…….wait then I'll be in it again" rai said in a upset voice

"so you won't be in very long we're gonna see why I kicked you out then watch clay break th chain as Ashley put it with me" said kim

"well lets get this movie on the road" said omi

"um……..do you mean show on the road omi" asked clay

"that too" said omi

ZAP

Soon they all found eachother looking at riley with her hair in a pony in the most ragged looking jeans in the world on lounging on a couch in what looked like a huge livingroom.

Soon a girl with jet black hair up in what seemed to be the latest fashion walked in"riley what in the world are you WEARING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled looking down at her own designer jeans

"ummmmm…….gee kim looks to me like an orange shirt and a pair of jeans." Replied riley

"well change out of those jeans!"

"why?"

"because no one is walking round MY flat looking like…like…like a fucking animal!!!!!!!!!!" yelled kim apparently extremely pissed off.

"kim calm down it's just a pair of jeans"

"just a pair of……riley those are not jeans and none is walking round my flat like that GET OUT!!!!!"

"FINE!!!!"

The monks watched in amazement as this happened watched riley pack and a very handsome blonde boy walk in as she was leaving.

"hey whats goin on there partner?" asked the blonde

"why don't you ask your oh soo perfect girlfriend clay she knows why I'm leavin and please excuse me!"

"sure thing"

Raimundo could feel his cheeks grow hotter at the sight of was most definitely hotter…..wait did he just think clay was hot…….well maybe in parallel world he was……..maybe.

"KIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!"

"what do you want?"

"why is riley leaving ?"

"I kicked her out for wearing ugly and repulsive jeans"

"it's over kim I can't believe you'd do that"and with that he left

Zap "well that was strange " kim said

"well night guys "said rai

"night " they said and left


	3. clay runs into railee

_Okay I know I haven't updated in a while so here goes nothing._

The monks showed up the very next day to see Rai sleeping halfway laying off the bed with his head touching the floor.

"Raimundo Jonathan Pedrosa if you don't get your ass out of bed I will come in that room and smack your ass out of it got it." Yelled a rather angry man probably in his late forties

At the sound of the threight Rai completely rolled out of bed and slept on the floor.

"You know that's not what I meant young man now don't make me tell you again." With that statement the man knocked on the door."I mean it Rai get your white ass out that bed."

"Alright alright I'm up I'm up" Rai emphasized it with a yawn.

"Good now get dressed thanks to you we barely have any time to get ready to go."

With that Rai got up and walked over to his friends, "hey guys ready to go?"

Omi looked at his friend questioningly, "don't you have somewhere to go?"

Kim and clay looked at him then at each other and said in unison, "Yea Rai don't you?"

Rai thought it over for a moment, "nah they'll probably leave without me like they do every year." After he said that he yawned. "So we gonna get going or what?"

"Sure we can go" said kim as she looked at her friend quizzically.

They found themselves outside of a house that looked exactly like the one kim lives in. soon a very tall and rather frazzled looking clay walked out of the house muttering to himself.

Railee apparently unaware of her walking pattern just talking away to Ashley on her phone walks right into a surprised clay and dropped her phone, "sorry sorry it was my fault I should have been watching where I was going but I hadn't and well hey howed it go with kim." Sorta angrily at the end she added it.

Clay still surprised on the collision looked at railee with a sorta dreamy look on his face.

"Boy you keep lookin' at me like that and me and you gonna have some problems." Then noticing clays state of frazzlement (don't know if that's a word but spell checker didn't catch it so were good)"why don't you just come with me I'll get you a nice cup of warm tea and we'll talk."

The monks soon found themselves in a large condo that apparently belonged to the heylins or in other words Railee's friends.

"So it was that bad huh? Sorry but I hadn't expected you to break up with her over a little fight between us, which believe me was very common in that house." Railee said in thought and wonderment.

"Yea me neither" replied clay

"Well you'd better go your practice is gonna be startin'" Said Railee

" Oh shit your right gotta run see ya around." Said a non to happy clay

"Yea see ya" Said Railee

"well we'd better be going right guys?" said rai

They returned only to find rai's house empty save his dog Brownie and his sister's cat milkyway.

"ahh peace at last."Rai layed back down in his bed and soon fell back asleep.

_Well hope it was worth the wait plz comment I need help should the next chapter be omi or when caly falls for rai._

_Rai: wait a minute don't I get a say in this?_

_Your supposed to be sleeping actually_

_Clay:well I for one would never fall for rai neither in real life or our second life!_

_Well that was kinda mean_

_*rai runs into a corner and starts to cry* WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!_

_See what you did now he's crying *walks over and hugs rai* plz review and try to make this all better*slaps clay* how could I ever pair you with this sweet child I may as well put him with jack_

_Clay:rather him then me_

_Rai:*cries harder if that's even possible*!!!!!!!!_

_*Gives rai a hug and a cookie and slaps clay again* your such a basterd so everyone if you think jack should fall for rai plz tell me cuz I for one think it's a marvelous idea*cradles and rocks rai like a baby* shhhhh it'll be alright those nice ppl will help you_


End file.
